This invention relates to a retainer for eye glasses and more particularly to a retainer which detachably connects a surgeon's glasses to a surgical hood.
Heretofore, surgeons wearing eye glasses have encountered difficulties in retaining their glasses in place during long hours of tedious surgery. This is especially true in view of the fact that it is often necessary to remove them during surgery without removing the surgical hood. In particular, when a surgeon wearing glasses performs tedious surgery, such as microsurgery, cardio-vascular surgery, emergency (trauma) surgery and the like, he must be able to keep his glasses from slipping due to perspiration or long moments of searching to locate a particular problem and at the same time he must be able to remove them and substitute therefor frames which carry special magnifying lenses. Heretofore, it has been the usual practice for the surgeon to tape the frame of the glasses to his nose and/or temple to keep them from slipping and then remove the tape, leaving the surgical hood in place, when he changes to a frame for supporting special magnifying lenses. Such taping is not only time consuming but is also very uncomfortable and troublesome to the surgeon. Also there is a chance that the surgeon might drop his glasses on the sterilized field or on the patient's open wound where it will cause infection to the patient and contaminate the sterilized field.